Sarah Jane Adventures - Private Life: Déjà Vu Part Two
by lhigginns67
Summary: Sarah Jane, Terry, and Professor Rivers have been taken hostage. But what's the captor's intentions?
1. Chapter 1

With their backs to the officer, Sarah Jane, Terry, and Rivers stood pressed against the cold white wall.

Sarah Jane could almost sense Terry's tears. She hadn't succumbed to that just yet.

'Professor Celeste Rivers?'

Rivers paused.

'Yes?'

THUMP!

Sarah Jane and Terry flinched, as Rivers hit the floor.

'Phones. Now.'

Sarah Jane and Terry did so.

'Turn around and sit against the wall.'

They complied.

The officer studied them. She removed her police vest, revealing a plain white t-shirt.

'You're Willis, then?' Sarah Jane asked, Terry too frightened to open his mouth.

The officer shot her a look.

'Willis?'

Sarah Jane paused.

'Can't think why else you'd knock out the Professor.'

The officer looked at her again.

'Damn it,' she said pseudo-frustrated, glancing between Sarah Jane and Rivers. 'Got the wrong one.'

What did the officer mean by that?

'Assumption's a terrible thing, you know. Journalists are full of it.'

How did she-

'Sarah Jane Smith. And Terry Stevenson.'

The officer placed her gun in her holster.

'If we're doing introductions...Eleanor Carlson.'

For sure, Sarah Jane was frightened, as she imagined was Terry. Certainly seemed generous of Eleanor to identify herself, as usually in this kind of situation, you never found out. If Eleanor was her real name.

'I've heard good things about you, Sarah Jane,' Eleanor said. 'So much so, that I'll keep the gun in the holster. Seem fair?'

Not for a moment did Sarah Jane believe any of that.

'Did you kill anyone?'

Eleanor shrugged.

'I'm negotiating with the intruder in here, as far as everyone else is aware - including my colleagues.'

Oh no.

'So no help for you,' Eleanor continued. 'Not that you'll need it, with your brains to burn. Terry might, though.'

'You leave him alone. He's vulnerable, and this is the last thing he needs.'

Indeed, Terry was huddled into himself, shaking. Sarah Jane had no clue of Eleanor's intentions, but prayed they didn't involve hurting Terry, or Rivers more than she already had been.

'You're the least irritating,' Eleanor said, heading for Rivers' desk and sitting behind it. 'I could be a little predictable, and pop a bullet in the other two. It won't get me anywhere, though, will it?'

'Did someone send you? If not Willis, then who?'

Eleanor sat back

'No. Honest.'

It was mock-earnest at best. Sarah Jane couldn't believe a word of it. Could she?

'What's up with teary-eyes beside you, that he's as vulnerable as you say?'

Sarah Jane looked at Terry. How long had he been crying for, she wondered.

'I'm going to die, even if I get out of here,' he blubbered. 'The cancer won't care.'

Eleanor looked at him.

'Perhaps I should put you out of your misery?'

'No!' Sarah Jane protested. 'Don't you hurt him.'

Eleanor rose.

'I'm glad both of them mean something to you, Sarah Jane,' she said, approaching the still-unconscious Rivers. 'Really, I am.'

Sarah Jane watched Eleanor like a hawk.

Eleanor made a gun sign with her fingers at Rivers.

'Perhaps it would get me somewhere, if I'm above the law. Which I am.'

As if, thought Sarah Jane.

Eleanor returned to the desk.

'How about a game?'

Sarah Jane looked between Terry and Eleanor.

'Of questions.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Questions. Or how about truth or dare?'

Eleanor looked over the three of them. Sarah Jane glanced between Eleanor and the floor. A wrong answer and they'd all be dead?

'I'll start you off. Truth.'

What were Eleanor's intentions? Sarah Jane wanted to, but didn't dare ask.

'What does Willis have against Professor Rivers?'

Eleanor folded her arms.

'You'll have to tell me, for I don't know who this Willis is that you keep mentioning.'

That was a lie, it had to be.

'All right, Terry's turn,' Eleanor continued. 'I'll pick for him.'

Terry didn't move or speak.

'Dare, you say? Well, now...'

Sarah Jane glanced between them.

'Leave the room.'

Terry blinked.

'What?'

'Go on. I dare you.'

'Don't do it, Terry!'

Eleanor looked at her.

'And I thought you were the smart one. Go on, Terry.'

Sarah Jane watched as Terry gradually climbed to his feet. His eyes darted. She couldn't...

Step by step, he started towards the door. He stopped.

'I can't...I can't do it.'

Sarah Jane looked at Eleanor. She unfolded her arms.

'Shame. You were my favourite, you know.'

Terry's eyes darted. Eleanor motioned to his spot on the floor. Terry complied.

'However...'

Eleanor sprang from her seat and bound towards Sarah Jane, crouching two inches from her face.

'You, are rather beginning to piss me off. And dare I say...you probably won't like it when I'm pissed off.'

Sarah Jane trembled, unable to take her eyes off Eleanor.

'I only have a gun, which I promised I wouldn't use _on_ _you_.'

'No,' Sarah Jane whimpered. 'Don't hurt them.'

Eleanor studied her, then the other two.

'Why not?' Terry asked, as Eleanor and Sarah Jane looked at him. 'I wouldn't be in pain.'

'Terry, no. Please.'

Eleanor stepped back.

She couldn't kill him. She couldn't. He couldn't meet the same fate as Charley.

Eleanor laughed.

'Nah. Too easy.'

The laughter continued.

Oh God, what-

BANG!

Sarah Jane and Terry flinched as Rivers slumped to the floor.

Sarah Jane glanced between Rivers and Eleanor. Then Rivers.

She was dead, but there was no blood. No wound, even.

What was-

'It's done,' Eleanor said, replacing the gun. 'I'm satisfied.'

Rivers. Oh.

'And now...'

And now, what? Terry next? Both of them?


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah Jane looked between Eleanor and the gun in the holster. At any moment, would it be Terry or herself? Would they-

'I'm going to tell my colleagues it's settled, that the building is no longer on lockdown. Then I'll bring you out, and you can give individual statements.'

What? Hang on, what?

'What about Professor Rivers?'

Eleanor looked at Sarah Jane, confused.

'_Sarah Jane?'_

The voice was...distant?

'_Are you all right in there? Miss Smith?'_

That was...Professor Rivers' voice.

Sarah Jane's eyes opened, to the sight of a cubicle.

What the...

Sarah Jane stood up and exited the cubicle.

Oh, for goodness sake.

She opened the toilet door, to be greeted by Terry and Rivers.

'Sorry, I must've just...dozed off,' she said. 'It was the strangest thing. I dreamt there was a break-in, and a police officer held us hostage.'

Rivers and Terry exchanged a look.

'Funny you should say that,' Terry said. 'There's a couple of officers who want to talk to you - I can't remember what about, sorry.'

Rivers nodded.

'This way, Miss Smith.'

The three of them headed for the entrance, where two officers, one male and one female-

Oh no.

'Sarah Jane Smith?' the female one asked. 'PC Carlson and PC Gregory. We need to ask you some questions the recent break-in attempts.'

What? Oh no. It wasn't a...no.

Carlson looked exactly how she did in the dream. Had it been a dream?

Rivers stepped forward.

'I'm sorry to interrupt, officer, but I can assure you Miss Smith is quite innocent.'

Terry nodded.

'You want someone called Willis.'

Carlson and Gregory looked at them.

'You'll have to join us,' Carlson said. 'Or you'll arrested for perverting the course of justice.'

All of them, including Gregory, looked at her.

'I'm sorry?' said Rivers.

Terry nodded.

'That's a bit irrational.'

'Isn't it just?'

Sarah Jane and Terry turned, to see a man behind Rivers.

THUMP!

Rivers jarred, then fell.

Sarah Jane and Terry looked at the officers.

Carlson removed her police vest, and aimed a gun at Gregory.

BANG!

He dropped.

Carlson motioned Sarah Jane and Terry to move, and the four headed outside, where a silver car awaited them.

'Into the car.'

They complied.

The car roared into life and headed out of the car park. _Now_ were they being taken hostage? Carlson glided along at normal speed.

'Three words.'

This couldn't be good.

'Wait and see.'

Sarah Jane and Terry exchanged looks.

'What?' asked Sarah Jane. 'What about Professor Rivers?'

Silence.

The car continued on for some time, until they reached...a familiar looking house. Thirteen Bannerman Road.

'Three words, that's all you get. Wait and see,' Carlson repeated, smiling.

She motioned Sarah Jane and Terry to exit. They glanced at each other, then complied.

They watched as the car moved on.

Wait...and see?

**To Be Continued**


End file.
